Windy McCoon
Windy McCoon is the younger twin sister of Randy McCoon. She's a bubbly teen raccoon and resident of Zootopia. She is owned by MidnightCollies. General Windy's got mostly light grey fur with the exceptions of her ear tips, paws and the rings around her tail, which are a darker shade of grey. Her torso and muzzle are white. She has big green eyes, similar to the ones her father had. Her paw pads are pink, same as the inside of her ears. Attires Generally Windy seems to wear comic/superhero themed clothing, namely t-shirts. Along with this she typically wears black or blue skinny jeans, and occasionally sweatpants. She wears leg warmer type socks on her paws, which usually match the colour of her t-shirt. When she's in college she gets her right ear pierced. Windy has always been a bold and bubbly girl. Even during her harsh childhood, she always managed to somehow see the brighter side of things, and had a tendency to shrug off any of her problems. Her and her twin brother, Randy, have always managed to stick by each others side. Where Randy lacks in confidence, Windy makes up for it. Unlike her brother, Windy isn't afraid to jump right into things, usually without thinking of the possible outcomes. Her rash actions can send her spiralling into trouble, leaving her brother to pull her out of the mess. Windy and Randy were born to Bonnie and Clyde McCoon, two well known criminals originally from the rainforest district. The couple moved to Zootopia to work their way up to bigger crimes such as bank robberies and break-ins. Bonnie soon found herself out of commission when she realised she was pregnant and expecting twins. Clyde did as much as he could to provide for his family, but there weren't many places he could go without being recognised. So the pair went into hiding for months until the twins were born. Word quickly spread around Zootopia about the infamous McCoons new arrivals. Early one morning as Bonnie and Clyde attempted to move their children to another hiding spot, they were caught and ambushed by the ZPD. The pair were sentenced to life in prison and their children were taken off them and sent to Zootopias home for children. The twins were hated in the orphanage due to their parents history of crime. Most of the children in the Orphanage didn't speak to the twins or acknowledge them at all, others laughed and whispered things about them as they walked by. School was even worse, bullies teamed up to pick on the twins. The older twin, Randy, slowly adjusted and learned to ignore the bullies. The younger twin, Windy, dealed with the bullies a different way, she stood them up and said bad things back to them. Which made most of them leave her alone. Windy went through most of elementary and middle school having no one but Randy to talk to, until she met Leona, the mayors daughter. After she met Leona, things started to look up. She made a few close friends and gained a bunch of confidence, eventually growing up and moving out of the orphanage with Randy. The twins now happily reside in an apartment in Zootopia city centre. Stories By Me * A Wilde New Arrival * The Animal Inside Me Stories By Others * Windy loves socialising, although due to her family name, she's had trouble making friends. Luckily, she eventually did make a few close friendships. * Her name has also brought her a lot of trouble with bullies, there's always someone picking on her and Randy. * Her best friend is the mayors daughter, Leona, the two have been close friends since her childhood. Although Windy does have a few other close friends, Leona is by far the closest. * She's a huge nerd though never really shows her adoration of comics to anyone but her brother. Despite all their differences, this is the one thing they have in common. * She absolutely loves teasing her brother (never hurtful teasing, always just friendly and playful), her favourite way to do so is by calling him an "egghead". * She tends to give everyone ridiculous nicknames that she believes suits them. She calls Judy "Floppy the Coppy" for example. * When she's in her twenties, Nick and Judy give have their first two children. Windy is quick to offer to babysit the newborns, since she was close friends with Judy and Nick after they helped her one day. She and her friend, Kukiko Vulpes love the twins and are over joyed when Judy and Nick eventually have three more children. * Windy loves spending Natalie, Jonah, Holly, Conan and Paisley while their parents and her brother are off working for the ZPD. She's their go to babysitter, and Windy loves to treat and spoil the little fluffers. * Shes quick to fall for Toby's charm after her and Leona meet him and his friend one day at a soccer match. The pair were quick to warm up to eachother and it wasn't long before both of them developed a small crush on the other. The pair soon start dating, and are happier than ever. * Leona enjoys teasing her BFF about her crush and the fact she has a boyfriend. Windy always denies saying she doesn't though. Claiming Toby to be her "brofriend" instead. * After years of dating Toby and finally gettin get married, Windy is quick to want to have children. Since the WildeHopps kiddos are older now, they don't need Windy as much anymore. She ends up having two twin boys, Jonas and Jacob, then a few years later she has another baby, this time a daughter, who they name Clarice. Family * Clyde McCoon (Father (Deceased)) * Bonnie McCoon (Mother (Deceased)) * Randy McCoon (Twin Brother) Friends * Leona Lionheart * Jeanette Viver * Toby Foxx * Zenji Okami * Henry Hyenus * Kukiko Vulpes TO BE ADDED~!! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Raccoons Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Protagonist Category:Zootopia Citizen Category:MidnightCollies OC Category:Present Gen Category:Teenager Category:Twins Category:Siblings Category:Citizens Category:Citizen Category:Female Category:Relative Category:Civilian Category:Downtown Zootopia Resident